Digital comic short
The Digital Comic Shorts are a series of comics which offer the reader another aspect in the storyline of Overwatch, in addition to the animated shorts. They have been created in collaboration with a variety of writers and artists. Issues Trainhopper cover wide.jpg|Train Hopper (April 21, 2016)|link=Train Hopper Dragonslayer cover.jpg|Dragon Slayer (April 28, 2016)|link=Dragon Slayer Goinglegit cover.jpg|Going Legit (May 5, 2016)|link=Going Legit Abetterworld cover.jpg|A Better World (May 12, 2016)|link=A Better World Missionstatement cover.jpg|Mission Statement (May 19, 2016)|link=Mission Statement Destroyer cover.jpg|Destroyer (May 24, 2016)|link=Destroyer Legacy_cover.jpg|Legacy (July 16, 2016)|link=Legacy Oldsoldier_cover.jpg|Old Soldiers (July 21, 2016)|link=Old Soldiers Junkenstein_cover.jpg|Junkenstein (October 12, 2016)|link=Junkenstein Reflections_cover.jpg|Reflections (December 20, 2016)|link=Reflections Cover-desktop.jpg|Binary (March 8, 2017)|link=Binary Aaaa_Uprising.png|Uprising (April 5, 2017)|link=Uprising (digital comic) MASQUERADE.jpg|Masquerade (July 19, 2017)|link=Masquerade Wastedland.JPG|Wasted Land (September 6, 2017)|link=Wasted Land Searching.png|Searching (September 27, 2017)|link=Searching Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 12.41.25 PM.png|Halloween Terror (October, 2017)|link=Halloween Terror 2017 Screen Shot 2018-05-26 at 12.41.42 PM.png|Yeti Hunt (December 2017)|link=Yeti Hunt (Comic) RetributionComic.png|Retribution (April 4, 2018)|link=Retribution Six issues of the Digital Comic Shorts were released in lead up to the launch of the game, showing the lives of several heroes after the fall of Overwatch. *''Trainhopper'' tells the story of the former Blackwatch operative, now turned vigilante, Jesse McCree. *''Dragonslayer'' is about Overwatch's knight from a bygone era, Reinhardt Wilhelm. *''Going Legit'' focuses on the deranged criminal duo Roadhog and Junkrat. *''A Better World'' explores the Vishkar architect Satya Vaswani and her questions about morality. *''Mission Statement'' follows Helix Security Chief Fareeha Amari in a high-stakes battle against an AI God-Program. *''Destroyer'' revolves around Overwatch's ingenious engineer and weapons specialist, Torbjörn Lindholm. Since the release of the game, several more comics have been released in promotion of other events. *''Legacy'' reveals the backstory of new hero to the game and co-founder of Overwatch, Ana Amari, and the critical mission failure that caused her departure for the organisation. *''Old Soldiers'' reunites Ana with former comrades Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes after many years. *''Junkenstein'' was released in promotion for the Junkenstein's Revenge brawl that came with the Overwatch Halloween Terror seasonal event. It features Reinhardt as he tells the story of the mad doctor Dr. Jamison Junkenstein to several others heroes. *''Reflections'' was released as part of the Winter Wonderland seasonal event. It revolves around the activities of former Overwatch members during Christmas. *''Binary'' follows the story of Bastion and Torbjörn in the Swedish woods. *''Uprising'' was released the week before the first Archives seasonal event, and recounts the story of Overwatch during their era of former glory. *''Masquerade'' was released around the time of Doomfist's release and tells the story of what happened after Doomfist broke out of prison and before he recovered his gauntlet. *''Wasted Land shows the first meeting of Roadhog and Junkrat. *''Searching is the sequel to Infiltration. It follows Zarya and Lynx Seventeen as they work together in search of Sombra. *''Haloween Terror'' was released to promote the Junkenstein's Revenge brawl which came out a second time in 2017. It tells about Junkenstien's second return, the four new heroes available in All Heroes Mode, and the Summoner joining Junkenstien. *''Yeti Hunt was released to promote the Winter Wonderland brawl which also came out a second time in 2017. It tells about Mei's adventure trying to capture the Yeti. *''Retribution ''was released before the second Archives seasonal event, and tells why Blackwatch is hunting down Antonio Bartalotti. Tapestries Winstons Journey to the West thumbnail.png|Winston's Journey to the West (January 24, 2017)|link=Winston's Journey to the West The_Return_of_Junkenstein_2.png|The Return of Junkenstein (October 19, 2017)|link=The Return of Junkenstein As one of promotions for Year of the Rooster, a kind of vertical, non-verbal comic was released, under the name ''"Overwatch Tapestry: Winston's Journey to the West". It tells the story in young Winston's imagination, inspired by the Chinese novel Journey to the West. de:Overwatch Comics pl:Cyfrowe komiksy vi:Digital Comic Short Category:Digital Comic Short